The Wolf who Fell in Love with Red Rei-ding Hood
by Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san
Summary: Rei is a boy who lives in a small village, on the boarder of the Endless Woods. All his life, he's heard of tales of werewolves,vampires, Fae folk and such living in the woods, and is told to stay clear of the woods, no matter what. What happens when he disregards the rules?He's thrown into a world of magick, chaos, and most importantly, love.Barely based on song.Yaoi.Mpreg.cursing
1. Prologue

**Hey minna~!**

**S: *eye-twitch* . .ONCE!**

**Oh, shush! here's my story minna~! There's not enough love for this pairing out there~!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, soz if homophobe GET THE HELL OUT! ReixLen, and for once, Rei uke xD! Shota!Rei Spice-ish!Len, rated for use of language.**

* * *

Rei is a boy who lives in a small village, on the boarder of the Endless Woods. All his life, he's heard of tales of werewolves, vampires, the fae folk and such living in the woods, and is told to stay clear of them no matter what, and if he REALLY needed to go through the woods, stay on the RIGHT path no matter what. One day, Rei, nicknamed Little Red Rei because of his red cloak that he wears everywhere, is asked by his mother to visit his sickly grandmother Luka, and to bring her some food and such. For reasons unknown, his grandmother lives in the forest. Rei, a curious boy by nature, has always wanted to see the Endless Woods, the one place he was never allowed to go, so of course he quickly took up his task. As Rei is walking the path to his grandmother's house, he could have SWORN he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. Shivers ran up his back-surprisingly the good-kind as he looked towards the left path were the stare was from. Right then, he made the choice, Rei stepped off of the right path, and started walking down the left instead.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

_**hey minna~!**_

_**S: WHAT THE HORUS! **_

**what?**

**S: its 12:14 FRICKEN AM! what r u doing up?**

**Shhhhhhh~! u'll wake Blanche!**

**S: so? SHES THE NICE ONE! DONT TRY AND GET OUT OF THIS U-**

**B: WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP! U NO WHAT, U *points to Snow* R GOING TO TRY OUT MY NEW ELECTRIC CHAIR! MAYBE THAT'LL TEACH U TO ****SHUT THE HELL UP****! *drags Snow, whilst Yami-san is hiding behind a chair***

**...warned her. Read&review plz!**

**B: WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Eep! *hides***

* * *

Most stories that have magical context start with "Once upon a time, in a land far far away." Well, this isn't one of those stories. If you were looking for a happy-go-lucky story, about princesses and princes, warlocks, wizards, and witches, the happy, kind fairies you see at Disney, and how good concurs all, then stop right here, and look for a different story. This won't be one of those white-washed fairytales. This will let people know the _truth_ about magick- and yes, magick, not magic. The good, the bad, the ugly, and the beautiful. There will be blood and gore, but there will also be beauty, and kindness. If you don't want a story like this, feel free to go. But, if you want to read a story like this, here we go.

At a time when the earth was still young, and magick was in each and everything you could see, there was the island of Trian Lawr (tree-an lar). The name means "The middle of nowhere", which is a rather good description of our quaint little town. Set in a country, so hidden, I'd probably get shot if I said too much about it. Trian is mostly made up of a vast forest, nicknamed the Endless Woods, and with good reason too. It's so wide that the stray traveller that finds the island and decides to take a look would never be heard from again, though that may have something to do with the…..inhabitants of said forest. The whole island was enchanted, so most people naturally stay away from it, and even if they come to the island, and manage to escape, they would have absolutely no recollection of the island. But it's not the island that we're focusing on, rather something in it. In the dead centre of island, you will find a small village, and in that village, you will find our main protagonist of this tale.

"….and that, dear children is why we must never, ever wander in to the Endless Woods. But, everyone knows that desperate time calls for desperate measures, so if for some reason, one of you is forced to travel the woods alone, Queen Titiana forbid, remember to stick to the right path. Only then, will you be safe." One of the village elders, named Kaito, concluded his tale to the fairly large crowd of children surrounding him.

As the children looked at him in awe, a different elder, named Meiko, came and hit him over the head.

"Stop scaring the poor children! I mean seriously! The Fae folk, vampires, werewolves, how can you believe in such utter nonsense? You're going to give the children nightmares!" she then turned to the group of children, "Please ignore whatever babbling nonsense my good-for-nothing husband has told you. All that ice-cream has finally worked its way into his head!"

Kaito replied bitterly, rubbing his sore-head, "Then shouldn't all the alcohol you drink be doing the same?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Meiko turned to her husband, fire in her eyes. Kaito gulped nervously, before getting up and running for his life.

The group of children either just laughed or sighed, used to this scene from seeing it countless times.

"Come on Rui, since the story's over mama probably wants us back."

"Hai, Rei-onii-chan!"

This came from the pair of children in the back. Both having lush, short black hair, and rare, but beautiful, piercing yellow eyes. The siblings look, and sound so much alike, that if it wasn't for the obvious age difference, they would have passed off as twins.

The eldest was a fifteen year old boy named, named Rei. He was known around the village as a charming troublemaker, and slight prankster, overall easy to get along with, but touch his beloved little sister, and there would be hell. The little sister is an eight year old girl by the name of Rui. She's known as the little angel of the village, and was so cute, Rei had to beat boys off of her with a stick! She was overall a good girl, that loves her brother, but is not one that you would want to anger. Unfortunately, for Rei anyways, since they look so much alike, Rei is constantly being mistaken for a girl, earning him the title of one of the "Village shotas", much to his detesting.

The siblings walked hand-in-hand to their hut, only distinguishable by the sky-blue, yellow, and red swirled dye on the door. Sky-blue, yellow, and red has always been Rei's favourite colours, so it only made sense to make the dye the door those colours.

"Mama! Tadima1!"

"Okiree2! How was today's story? And why are you back so soon?"

"Well the story was the same, I think Uncle Kaito's running out of stories!" Rui answered with a giggle. "As for why we're back so early-"

Rui was cut off by the sound of Meiko screaming "GET BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WORM! I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU UP AND FINALLY GET SOME PEACE!" and Kaito shouting, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN, ARE YOU PMS-ING OR SOMETHING!?" Then came Meiko's enraged shriek, and when the family looked outside, they could see Meiko chasing Kaito with a very long, _very_ sharp katana.

Rei sweat-dropped, whilst his mother chuckled, and his sister was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Well I hope that answered your question, Mama." said Rei, playing with his red cloak.

"Indeed it does, but it's a good thing you guys are here," the twins mother, adopted a serious expression now, "Rei, I really need to ask you something, and feel free to say no, actually, it'd make me feel better if you said no."

"What is it, Mama?" Rei asked, curiosity piqued.

"Well…. Remember Luka-obaaya-san?"

"Ah…. Yes! Grandma Luka, pink hair, loves fish, doesn't look a day over twenty-one for some reason, made me my beloved red cloak for my….fifth? birthday, and strangely lives in the Endless Woods?"

"Yes, her. Well, Luka-baaya-san's health has been failing. I remember when I was a child, she never got sick, and now she's got a cold! Maybe it's the old age, or maybe I'm just over-reacting, but I'm worried about her, living all alone in those accursed woods. I was planning a taking a short, two, maybe three day trip to see her, and drop of some of her favourite tuna-fish soup, but every since my fall last week, my hip's been acting up, and I fear that if I tried to make the journey, I wouldn't be able to come back, plus I'm afraid to leave you with Rui- not that you're a bad big brother or anything, only that you can get…._overbearing _at times."

"What!? I'm NOT overbearing!" Rei cried out indignantly.

"When Rui was five, you tried to kill a six year old boy for trying to talk to Rui."

"….."

"I thought so." Moma Kagene said, "But, back to the topic at hand, since you're fifteen summers and have always wanted to see the Endless Woods, I was psychotically thinking that mybe, perhaps, you would possibly, and feel free to say no, take-the-trip-for-me?" She said, rushing on the last five words.

"Sure, no problem!" Rei said excitedly.

His mother sighed, "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this? Fine, go pack. The trip, if you stick to the right path, will only take a day, two tops. And you _will _stick to the path, won't you?"

"Of course! I grew up having that drilled into my head, I don't think I'd forget it that easily!" Rei replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright, go pack! Rui help your onii-san, please!"

"Hai, mama!"

And with that the siblings went to pack, no speaking, too immersed in their task and thoughts to try and create small talk. In no time, Rei was pack and ready to go.

"Rei, you sure you have everything?"

"Hai, Mama." He replied with an eye-roll.

"Clothes, food, water, blankets, back up clothes, tents, sleeping bags, bow and arrow, _silver-tipped_ bow and arrow-" she was cut off by a very impatient Rei.

"HAI MAMA! And NO, I will NOT take anything else, if I do, I would be over packing, and be slower on my journey."

His mother bit her lip worriedly, before reaching over and hugging her son.

"Just come back in one piece, ya' here?"

"M-kay."

At that she let go of him, and noticed his outfit.

"You're not seriously going in _that_, are you?

"What's wrong with it?" Rei asked, looking down at his own outfit.

His outfit consisted of a rather tight, black, deer-skin tunic with three wooden buttons at the front, and matching short-shorts, with a yellow leather trim. He also wore his customary thigh-high socks and leg garters, mandatory wear for village shotas, and black, deer-skin/leather knee-high boots. (**_A/N: Think of Len's punk outfit, and make the shirt into a tunic, or make it slightly longer)_** When he had first became a village shota, he was appalled by what they made him wear. No matter where he went, what clothes he asked for or picked, he always got the girly- or as they like to call it, '_shota-fied'_ version, complete with matching knee-high socks, and garters. He quickly learned to deal with it though, if he ever complained, and asked for different clothes, they would give him dresses- and I mean varied from maid, to princess- or….the swimsuits. Rei shuddered at the mere thought of it. He loves to swim, but quickly stopped when he realized what he had to wear. The clothes weren't so bad when you got used to them though, and there were other village shota's, like his eye-patched friend, Oliver, to stick up for you, and to keep you clear of the pervs, so it wasn't all bad. And of course, he always had on his red cloak, which helped shield most of his outfit.

"…. I know you can't really change your shota clothes, but your outfit just screams, 'rape me!'"

"Mama! Rui's in the room!" Rei cried indignantly, and covered his baby sisters ears.

"I'm sorry, but it's TRUE! And do you HAVE to wear your red cloak, I know it's your favourite, but you stick out like a sore-thumb!"

"Yes mama, I **am** wearing the cloak." Rei said firmly.

"Alrighty then~! Just try not to come back pregnant, ok?"

"MAMA!" Rei screamed whilst blushing so red that a tomato would be jealous.

It was a valid concern though. With all the magick that surrounds the people of Trian Lawr, it had changed them. Now, some of the boys are born with ability to get pregnant. These boys are usually identified by their girlish charm, thus the shotas were born. Every three-weeks, the village crier would shout out the names of the available women and shotas, since they were able to bear children. The sad part is, they get little to no say who their husband is. A random man can just come up and declare you as his wife, and if you don't manage to escape, you might just be forced to bear the man's son. Luckily, one of the elders saw how much grief the shotas and women went through, so he arranged for them to get classes in self-defence, and weaponry, basically they now know how to use virtually any weapon, though they all had their favourites. Rei's was bows and arrows. If they could escape the man for a full hour, they wouldn't have to marry the person, or bear his child.

"Fine, fine~! Sheesh! Stop being so serious, you're still just a kid you know!" Rei's mother said.

"I know, I know. Rui." Rei said, turning to his little sister, "My dear imouto, how bout a hug before I go?"

With that, Rui ran into her big brothers arms, tears in her eyes.

"Now, now little one, don't cry." Rei said soothingly.

"B-but you're going away! Why can't I come!?"

"Look at me imouto." Rei pulled Rui off of him, and looked her in the eye, neon yellowish-gold eyes clashing, "I need you to be strong, for both of us. Your still just a little lamb, and I shudder to think what would happen to you out in those woods. Also I have a very important job for you, that involves you staying here."

Rui sniffled, before looking at Rei, questioning him with her eyes.

"I need you to stay and take care of mama. Who knows what she would do without us! Also, I want you to right down each and every boy that comes into contact with you while I'm gone, not including my friends, they already know that they would die if they touched you. You can handle this, ne?"

Rui nodded with a small smile, whilst her mother sweat-dropped.

"When you get back, Onii-chan, I'm going to glomp you **_so_** hard, that you'll fall over!" Rui exclaimed cutely.

"Kawaii3, Rui, but I think you may need to practise your glomping a bit. You'll be good, ne? Pinky-promise?" Rei said, sticking out his pinky.

"Pinky-promise!" Rui said with a giggle, before entwining her pinky with his.

With that, Rei stood up, hugged his mother, and ruffled his sister's hair one more time, before he left on his journey.

* * *

**1: it means "I'm Home"**

**2: means "Welcome Back" need to check spelling tho...**

**3: *face-palms* *mutters under breath* newbies... it MEANS cute!**

**i hope u liked this! plz r&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Bit of History, ne?

**Konbowa minna~! Gomen for taking so long, and also this will ufortunately be short, cuz i gotz alot of thingz to do~ But i PROMISE next chappie ****_should _****be longer~!**

**S: *facepalms* One day i WILL kill you...one day**

**K: And i'll help with the torture! *grins and holds up chainsaw***

***gulp***

**B: Calm down guys! we STILL need her for the storie, AFTER itz finished, THEN you can kill her! *smiles angelically* **

**B-blanche... *cries in emo corner***

**B: On with the storie! but first! Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Vocaloid... the world aint fair like that! She doesnt own the song either! basically she owns nothing but the plot! Yeah, she's THAT poor!**

**B-blanche...*grows mushrooms in emo corner***

**B: anywho, BIG arigato to ****xX Shocking Mist Xx**** because if it wasnt for that lovely Ren fangirl, this storie would've stayed in Goshikku's head! So basically, this entire storie, no matter if i dedicate a chappie to someone different, this storie iz dedicated to YOU you crazie Ren fangirl u! Also big big BIG arigato to ****bluefang62**** for following the storie! Thx a bunch! u made our day! no, seriously, she ACTUALLY FED US! Anywho, ON WITH THE STORIE~!**

**Ichi, ne, san!**

* * *

After that heart-felt goodbye, Rei rubbed the tears from his eyes, and went over the route he was supposed to travel in his head.

'Let's see…' thought Rei, 'I'm supposed to go over the mountain and through the woods….wait, that's not right! Come on, baka! Remember the tales and stories the elders are always sprouting! Umm…. Queen Titania had felt pity for the poor humans, who had been terrified of the Fae folk1- aside from the good faerie people, often referred to as the Good folk- and, with the help of her husband King Odion, and her girlfriend, Mab, Fae Queen of Dreams, the three powerful, royal Faeries cast an enchantment on the…right path! So, whichever human takes the right path will be shielded from the Fae folk, and in turn, the Fae folk wouldn't bother us, unless we're on the other path of course. Though, which path you take is forever and always up to the human… Yeah, I think that's right! Though, the other path _is _said to be the fastest path…and they both end in the same place- NO REI! Bad thoughts!' Rei then hit his head, much to the amusement of the little village children who were walking past. 'This is not the get adventurous! Curiosity killed the cat! Just a simple trip to Luka-baaya, and then back to my darling imouto and Okaa-san2! YOSH!'

And with that, Rei made his way through the village, head down, as to not draw any unnecessary and unwanted attention to himself. Though that was nearly impossible wearing a bright red cloak, Rei managed to pull it off, and walked without a problem out of the village he had been born and raised in.

Once he was a considerable distance away, he finally took off the hood from over his head, and looked back at the village, which by then looked like a doll's town, before smiling, yellow eyes alight with excitement, and walked into the more denser parts of the forest, which greeted him, embracing him and kept him hid from unwanted eyes. He sat his step towards the pathways, confidence in every step he took. I wonder if he would walk with so much carefree abandon if he knew that set of pathways would change his life forever.

* * *

**Well, hear ya go minna~!**

**Hears also what some of the words mean:**

**1**** Fae folk is the general term for all magickal people, not just the Faeries!**

**2 ****Okaa-san is Japanese for Mother**

**Hoped that helped! ^^!**

**B: Plz plz plzzzzzzzz read and review and favourite and follow~!**

**'Till next time minna~!**


	4. Chapter 3: Len SOS

**Hey minna~! Being sick sucks...T.T**

**S: Yes, but it means you have more time for writing, ne?**

**B: dont be so mean Snow-chan!**

**S: and where have you and Kuro been all day, hmmm?**

**B: Well-we-you see-ummm- gotta go! *runs and locks herself in Kuro's room***

***looks at Snow* You think...?**

**S: It's possible...**

**O.O... well, read & review while i get to the bottom of this! Oh and i OWN vocaloid and this song! *a pack of angry lawyers appears* JUST KIDDING! I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! DONT SUE ME!...if you do then...then...YOU'RE A MARY-SUE!**

**S: *face-palm* Baka!... Well, this is dedicated to Goshikku's Hikari, ****Designated Villain****, as well as ****Knight of Nights, Rekene, Kai Suzumiya, ****and of course ****xX ShockingMist Xx****! Thank you all SO MUCH for following, favourite-ing, and reviewing! Arigato minna~! I cant tell you the last time Goshikku's let us have so much free-time! **

**K: Yeah, yeah, yeah, nag, nag, nag! can we start the storie now?**

**Hey Kuro, what happened between you and Blanche- *blanche runs out and drags Kuro into Kuro's room before locking the door* O.O**

**S: Well, hurry up here, ima spy on my sisters!**

**Alright alright! Ichi, ne, san! Snow, wait for me~!**

* * *

Len's SOS:

"Now Rin-chan, I want you to stay here with Lily-nee til I get back, ok?" Len said while he was looking into the beautiful sky blue eyes of his imouto, which were now blurred with tears.

"B-but why can't I come with y-you?" Rin said, stumbling over her words.

"Because, my dear hime1, you are still just a pup. Maybe when you get older! Besides, I'm just doing some boring scouting, maybe checking up on the Fae Queen's mate." Len said offhandedly.

Rin cutely and a bit stubbornly pouted at her Onii's answer, but said, "…Fine….. But you BETTER bring home something interesting! Or else I'll be mad at you for…for…for a whole minute!"

Len chuckled at how kawaii his sister is before noticing Lily's figure approaching.

"Hey Cous!" Lily said, waving her arm.

"Hey Lily-nee!" Len replied.

In case you're all confused right now, let me explain. Right now, we are in the werewolf territory. Whenever you see SOS beside a character's name, it means Side Of Story, so, basically it's that character's point of view, but told from my perspective. Anyways, as I was saying, we're in werewolf territory. But not just any werewolf's territory. We are in the Alpha's territory, were the higher-ups stay. Believe it or not, werewolves- heck! were-_people_ aren't as rash and vile as humans make them out to believe. And yes, were-people, you didn't honestly believe that the only animal that could turn people were wolves, did you? I mean, there's were-inu2s, often mistaken for their cousins the werewolves, were-neko3s, who, contrary to popular belief (among humans of course) are great friends with the inus and wolves, even were-bats, though they prefer to be called vampyres. Anyways, the Alpha territory is where the higher-ups of each clan stay with their family, though, once permitted by a higher-up, anyone from any social rank could stay there, that's why you see so many orphans and strays running up and down. I mean, even if their powerful, why would they be cruel to their own people? This is one of the main differences between humans and Fae folk. There are few that ever stray away and get contaminated by evil…. Anywho, right now we are focused on the siblings. Well, the eldest, Len is teen-werewolf, a boy of just sixteen summers, Len was the pride of the werewolves. Gentlemanly, courteous, and a good hunter, everything a were-person should be. But Len's not really like that… He just puts on a show for the were-elders. The only people who know the really him are Luka, his sister, and a select few of friends. The real Len is actually a curious, slightly troublemaking boy, who is a bit of a player. Don't get me wrong, Len's still sweet and gentlemanly, only he's not as perfect as everyone thinks, truthfully, he's just a regular, fun-loving teenage male were-wolf!

Len has beautiful blonde, shoulder-length hair, and styled bangs that fall in to his face, and sky-blue eyes that were so easy to get lost in, but held a spark of something dark and dangerous…..On top of his head, you would find a pair of beautiful blonde wolf ears. Now, those ears were Len's kryptonite. Those ears would tell you when he's happy, upset, irritated, embarrassed, anything! He also has a tail to match! Sleek, and blonde, that tail's long enough to wrap around Len's leg three times.

Now comes Len's little sister, Rin. Now Rin, who is now nine summers, has been treated like a princess by her brother the very moment she was born. As she grew, the people around her started treating her as a princess as well, and that slowly got into her head. To most people, she's the cute, well-behaved, princess-type girl, that every family wants. In actuality, she's stubborn, slightly selfish, and is usually rude to the people she doesn't like. Now I'm not saying Rin's evil. Actually, to her friends, Luka, and her big brother, she's the nicest person around. Sure, she's a bit selfish, and the royal treatment has worked itself into her brain, but she's still the girl who comes running to her brother for comfort. She's still the tsundere who refuses to admit she's thankful and that she loves her brother with all her heart, but she does small things which let her brother know he's appreciated like, waking up early to try and make him his favourite banana pancakes – though the operative word is _try_, no matter what, she's still only nine – or to clean the house so he can rest or to even run over the people who make him upset with her roadroller – Len has no idea where she got it from, though he has a sneaking suspicion about the humans from the mainland who had tried (keyword: _tried_) to cut down the forest, he's just happy that the roadroller can't kill any of the Fae folk. These little things are Rin's way of showing she cares. Rin looks exactly like her brother, with shoulder-length golden hair, bangs that, unlike her brother, aren't styled, but just falls limply into her face, and bright blue eyes.

You often see these two together around the Alpha territory, always together whether they link hands, or giving each-other piggyback rides – cuz remember, even if Rin's only nine, she still a werewolf, so she naturally strong, plus since Len's more of a speed hunter than a fight hunter, he doesn't weigh that much – these two are joined at the hip, and for good reason too.

You see, Rin and Len are orphans, their parents were killed by rogue werewolves, and so it's been only the two of them, at least in the two years before Lily found them. Lily is what you could call the queen of the were-cats, though she looks sixteen and refuses to be called queen. Lily has long, beautiful, sun-kissed blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, just like the siblings, so of course when they first meet, the siblings thought that she was their older sister or something. That was quickly cleared up when they saw the blonde nekomimi4's on the top of her head and her neko tail. It turned out that they were related, though! Cousins actually. The clan the siblings were from, the Kagamine clan, were a very ancient and powerful clan, who were known for their kindness, so when Lily found out what fate had befallen on their parents, she had set out to find the children and bring them to the safe, secure Alpha territory. Ever since then, she's been more of a big sister than a cousin, and that's why they call her Lily-nee. Looking back, it should've been obvious that they weren't of the same species, they didn't even dress the same!

While werewolves in general, went towards shorts or even short-shorts, and a short or no sleeve top, because they like the feel of wind on their skin, while the Neko's wore short, almost skimpy clothing, not to be show off skin or anything, but simply because it's easier to move around in for them, and they don't like to be hindered by clothes given their flexible cat nature.

For example, Rin wears a white, no-sleeve, cotton, female sailor-shirt, and a pair of black leather short-shorts with a yellow belt that matches her hair, given to her by Lily. To show her status though, she wears a yellow scarf/bow on her shirt, almost like a tie **(you know, those scarf/bows that come on a female sailor-shirt? No? Well, GO GOOGLE IT! xD!) **, and a white headband bow, given to her by her brother, that she never takes off. She also wears a pair of knee-high, black deerskin/leather boots.

And Len, also being a werewolf wears a white, cotton, short-sleeve, male sailor-shirt, and a pair of black leather shorts, that had a stripe of yellow at the bottom of the pants leg. To show his status he wears a bright yellow tie, since yellow was always one of his favourite colours, and a white headband that his sister got him, to match her own. But of course this is just casual wear. They have clothes for special occasions, and clothes to just simply roll around in, when no one's looking.

Lily, on the other hand, wears a white and yellow striped leather mini-skirt, a black leather tube-top, and yellow and white striped, deerskin, knee-high boots. To show her status, she wears a black, stringy cloak, and a white headband, given to her by the siblings. She is also always seen with a pair of twin swords, one on each hip, sheathed, but still deadly.

Now, where were we?

"….Are you sure you have-"

"HAI ANIKI5! I'm sure I have everything I need!" Rin said, though she was only slightly annoyed about her brother's overprotective tendencies, HE was the one going on the trip, not her!

Len sighed before hugging his dear imouto. "Now listen" Len said looking her in the eyes, "Don't do any of the good pranks without me! Also, if a guy does anything to you, just do to them what I taught you – I don't care if its my friend or an _elder_ – but just make sure not to kill them….that is until I come home and have my fun. If you do this, we can share the kill together~."

"Hontou6, Onii-chan?!" Rin said, delight and excitement in her eyes.

"Hontou." Len replied, before kissing her forehead.

Lily in the back just sweat-dropped, and shook her head, before yanking Rin out of Len's grasp.

"Well otouto7, good luck and all that, but we must go, or else you'll _never_ leave." Lily said offhandedly.

"What's with the attitude!? I may die, ya know!" Len exclaimed furiously.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lily said, and Rin just rolled her eyes, though she tightened her grip on Len's sleeve.

Len noticed this, and assured his little sister he would be just fine with a rub of her ears which made her tail shake in a kawaii fashion, before breaking out into theatrics about how they don't care about him. Lily simply elbowed him in the gut, forcing him to his knees.

"That….that was mean….even for you…" Len gasped out.

"Yeah, yeah, go cry me a river." Lily said, before pulling Len up for a tight hug.

"Just….come back, ok? I don't care how many pieces you come back in, as long as we can put you back together, but you have to return."

Len hugged her back, before pulling out and smirking at her, "Do you really think you'd get rid of me that easily?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "A girl can dream."

"Well, I'm off!" Len said over his shoulder, as he started walking away, black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Good luck, Onii-chan!" Rin shouted back, waving excitedly.

Lily waited until Len was at the gate that separated them from the rest of the forest and shouted, "Oi Len! Don't go getting any girl pregnant!"

Len froze in his tracks and slowly turned around, slight blush on his cheeks as he took in the sight of Lily on the floor laughing and Rin giggling. All of a sudden, though, the blush was gone and Len said, "No promises!" with a slightly evil smirk as they stopped laughing and gulped, before looking back at him worriedly. Len just turned his back, and started eerily chuckling.

Rin turned to Lily and said, "What have we done?"

* * *

**Alright minna~! You know what to do! Review! Follow! Favourite! Onegai!**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1: Eye Contact

**Hey minna~!**

**K: please forgive the baka, she wrote this a loooong time ago and forgot to upload *hits me over the head with a leek***

**owww~ meany *rubs head***

**B: Goshikku doesn't own Vocaloid and all that jazz, ON WITH THE STORIE!**

**fine, fine~**

**Ichi! Ne! San!**

* * *

Rei SOS

Rei made his way up to the fork in the path, staring down the left path. He knew he should stay to the right, their was even a sign at the fork that pointed to the left and said 'Wrong way' and to the right saying 'Right way', but their was something so...alluring about the left path.

'No Rei! Think of Okaa-san and imouto! You have to come home safely!'

And with that thought, Rei turned his back on the left path, ad made for the right. All of a sudden, though, right before his foot touched the right path, he got shivers down his back. He was being watched. The strangest part was though, he enjoyed it. He quickly whipped around to see a pair of beautiful sky-blue eyes watching him from the bushes of the the left path. The eyes held no ill-will though, only curiosity, and a slight surprise when Rei looked straight into the eyes. The last emotions Rei saw in those beautiful eyes were confusion, probably as to why Rei wasn't running and screaming down the right path, and instead was slowly, hesitantly making his way towards the left, with curiosity written all over his face, and one other emotion Rei couldn't quite decipher, before the eyes disappeared with a flash of gold.

Rei, right then, made up his mind. Instead of scaring him, those eyes seem to instill a sense of comfort within him, that he's never felt before, and he would be damned if he let the owner of those beautiful eyes get away. Without even wondering whether or not the owners of said eyes were even human, but I doubt it would matter by now, he confidently made his way down the left path. Unaware that that small move started a change of events that he had no way to stop, because, alas, 'twas his fate. He also didn't realized that two pairs of eyes were following his every move, one the sky-blues he fell in love with up ahead of him, peering out behind the apple tree Rei was heading towards, the other a pair of cold, unrelenting yellow eyes that dulled in comparison to Rei's, was staring at him in bloodlust, slowly, the yellow eyes dimmed and a slightly more crimson hue took its place.

* * *

**S: TOO SHORT!**

**Gomen! *bows. It's just that its exam week, and EVERYTHING IS STRESSY! *rolls back and forth on the floor***

**K: way to go, you BROKE GOSHIKKU!**

**S:... I didn't mean to...**

**B: Please drop a review, favourite, follow, review, review, oh did I mention REVIEW!? **


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2: Kiss or No Kiss?

**Hey minna~!**

**S: *reading chappie* your reviewers are gonna kill you**

**sure~**

**K: *reads over Snow's shoulder* there gonna murder you for ending it like that**

**no! They still need me to finish the storie~ buuuut angry reviews are welcome~ I kinda deserve it at the end... So, yeah! Blanche! Disclaim!**

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san so owns Vocaloid!**

***cue team of bloodthirsty lawyers* BLANCHE! **

**B: just kidding! She doesn't own Vocaloid, only her plot**

***lawyers mutter under their breath and leave sullenly* Arigato~ anyways**

**Ichi! Ne! San!**

* * *

Rei SOS

Rei quickly made his way towards the apple tree. He saw the blue eyes peak out from behind the tree, and widen as they took in Rei heading towards them. It looked like the creature was going to run, so Rei called out,  
"Wait! Please don't go! I just wanna talk to you..."  
Surprisingly, this seemed to get that creatures attention, so it stood in place as Rei walked briskly towards him, wanting to run, but couldn't.

Len's SOS

'What am I doing! He's human! I shouldn't have any contact with them, that hateful killer race! Then why can't I move...'

These were some of the thoughts racing through our favourite werewolf's head on repeat, as Rei ran towards him. He tried in vain to snap out of it, but once be heard the human's voice, he was frozen. He had never heard a voice as beautiful as it before. In fact, everything about that certain human seemed so...beautiful.

'No Len, bad thoughts! Don't you dare forget what his kind has done to the Fae folk!'

It had started out as a normal checkup. The current Faerie queen, Miku, had a mate, who was unfortunately human (everyone was shocked at first, but when it became apparent that the mate held no ill-will, most of the folk came to begrudgingly accept her, and/or befriend her). Since the mate was human, Miku concocted a potion that connects them, the mate will now live for as long as the Queen does, to ensure no one is heartbroken. The downside is, when one dies, the other dies as well, but since the 'Red String of Fate' had already been established between them, even if there wasn't the potion, the Queen would die inside if her mate died.  
The Fae folk are magickal beings, and they no things humans just DREAM about knowing. The 'Red String of Fate' is one of them. The string is an invisible red string that connects the people who were meant for each other. Once it connects you, there's no turning back, and you don't get to pick who you are connected to, much to some people's dismay.  
The checkup that Len mentioned was something put into place by the worried citizens themselves. You see, if the mate doesn't drink the potion after awhile, they get sick. As humans say, "They would catch a cold", only after a few days it would progressively get worse until the mate either had the potion, or died. To prevent this tragedy from happening the mates (especially HUMAN mates, they were so fragile, you always have to keep an eye on them, most, but not all Fae folk didn't need the potion), lived with the stronger of the two, so they could always have the potion. Unfortunately, the Fae Queen's stubborn mate refused to move into the Fae realm, for fear that her family would be worried, and might even think the Fae was holding her hostage, or something like that. The mate is so nice, she quickly took hold of the Fae folks hearts, so they were all disappointed when she said she wouldn't move to their realm, but they understood and trusted her reasoning. Because of this, though, every once in awhile, when the Queens overworked and overtired and on the verge of fainting (she would HAVE to be on the verge of fainting from exhaustion though, or else she would have fought tooth and nail to deliver it herself, even though she sees her mate every night, or almost every night), she would send someone to deliver the potion to her mate for her, and to make sure she was okay. It was a great honour for anyone who got chosen for the task, because that would mean that the Queen trusted them enough to let them be alone near her unprotected, fragile, literal heart. This task was cutely named 'checkups' by the Queens mate, and it had just stuck.

'And now, I've met a human... Doesn't seem deadly though, but you never know... I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, but if he does anything, ANYTHING funny, I'm out of here before he can blink.'  
Satisfied with his reasoning, Len quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the pair of curious yellow eyes quickly approaching.

'Well', Len thought as he stared into the humans beautiful eyes, 'Maybe I could give him TWO chances in case of anything, after all never judge a book by its cover... Alright so two chances...or a few.'

Rei SOS

Rei slowly made his way towards the pair of beautiful sky blue eyes, peering out at him.

"Umm, hi!" Rei stutteringly said. 'Baka! Of all the things to say you say 'hi!'!?' Rei thought angrily before facepalming himself, which earned him a small laugh from the creature hiding behind the tree.  
"So, you DO have a voice! Well, you see, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, thinking back, I guess anyone would be startled if a strange person started following, I mean, I come in peace...?" Rei rushingly said, his words being fused into one with the haste he felt to prove to the creature he wasn't a danger.  
The creature just laughed again, before opening his mouth as if to say something, and Rei waited with baited breath. But at the last moment, the creatures mouth closed and his stomach growled. Rei wasn't sure, but he could've SWORN he saw a faint blush appear on the creatures cheeks. Then again, where it was hiding WAS too dark to tell for sure.

"I guess your hungry, ne? So am I come to think of it. I hope you like apples! Plus I'm pretty sure they taste better than me." Rei said jokingly as he hopped onto one of the apple tree's lower branches, and used his momentum to swing himself up like a monkey. After he grabbed a few, he lightly hopped down, but miscalculated his step, and ended up tumbling into a pile of leaves, which earned him a full blown laughter from the creature. It was warm, and high-pitched by manly, like his own, it made him feel all mushy inside.

'GET A GRIP! You may be a shota, but you are NOT a girl! Plus, the teme(bastard) is LAUGHING AT YOU!'

With that, Rei made his way out of the leaves, brushed them off of his clothes and said, "For that, you can't get any until you come out and allow me to see you!"

All he got in return was a raised blonde eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"I mean it!" Rei tried to threaten, waving the two apples that had survived the fall in the air. But, fate loved playing tricks on him, because right then BOTH apples flew out of the poor shota's hands, and towards the creature who was, by now, on the ground laughing.  
"I give up!" Rei moaned out, before sitting down, pulling his knees towards his chest, and assumed the ball position.

To his surprise, a tentative hand was slowly placed on his shoulder. He quickly raised his head to see the creature, and his breath caught in his throat.  
"Beautiful..." Was the only thought running through Rei's head as he took in the others appearance. Blue eyes that even the sky was jealous of, and his golden blonde hair, caressed by sunlight, seemed to outshine the sun. Rei never even noticed the creatures state of dress which was currently covered by a tattered brown deerskin jacket, but what he DID notice was the.. dare he even think it...cute... set of furry, blonde white-tipped nekomimi's on his head, and the fluffy matching tail, (though on closer inspection, Rei deduced they were wolf ears and tail, not neko's), not to mention the creatures slightly clawed fingers that were hesitantly hold out the apple towards him, as if as soon as Rei saw him, Rei would freak out. Instead, Rei was in awe of the creatures mythical beauty.  
Rei quickly realized he was staring, and blushed hotly, and covered his face with his palms, earning him a slight smirk from the werewolf. He groaned when he realized that he had said 'Beautiful' out loud.

"Here, you, um, dropped this..." a voice that sounded like liquid honey in Rei's ears said.

Rei quickly snapped up his head, when it clicked that the alluring voice belonged to no other than the werewolf, not mention, HE WAS TALKING TO HIM!

'Stop acting like a hormonal teenage girl!' Rei chastised himself as he slowly, but without fear took the apple out of the blonde's hand.  
"T-thank you" Rei cursed himself for stuttering slightly, "Ano... My name's Rei... What's yours?" Rei said, happy that he hadn't stuttered this time.

At first, Rei feared that the werewolf wasn't going to answer, but then as if o prove him wrong, Len slightly cleared his throat and said, "Len... My name is Len. It's nice to meet you Rei! Ano... Now, why aren't you being a sensible human and running away from me? If you are here to harm any of the Fae folk, I won't forgive you!"  
Rei stared at him, like he couldn't believe he actually spoke.

"I do have a mind, you know..." Len said teasingly, "and a mouth that works fine..." Len inwardly facepalmed himself for how that sounded, and had the decency to colour slightly. "Anyways, it's not polite to stare~" and then Len poked Rei with his slightly clawed fingers, making care not to actually harm the boy.  
'Now, any second, he'll scramble backwards, and run as fast as he can out of this part of the Endless Woods.' Len thought, with a strange pang of sadness in his stomach. He couldn't understand why, though. He knew better than most people how dangerous the Endless Woods could be, especially when your by yourself, not to mention if your HUMAN.

Rei startled him, by instead of backtracking, he blushed slightly and cupped his apple in his hands. "I'm on my way to visit my Grandmother, Luka-Obaaya-san, she lives in the centre of these wood for some reason," at these words, Len stiffened slightly, but it thankfully went unnoticed by Rei, "As for why I took this path instead of the safer one... I'm not sure of that myself... Wait, why am I telling you this!"  
"'Cuz your crazy, I mean how many humans do you think after seeing me wouldn't run into the nearest hole? And here you are not scared of me at all! Yep... Clinically insane alright." Len said with a straight face, hoping to rile up the cute boy... 'Wait! Did I just call him CUTE!" Len thought in surprise, his eyes widening ever so slightly.  
Rei just slightly pouted, before he said, "Well, your not scary at all!"  
Len raised a brow, "Really now?"  
"Yup, your like one big fluffy wolf!"  
"And what, pray tell my crazy human, made you think that?"  
Rei slightly blushed when Len called him HIS human - he totally disregarded the crazy part - but said with his chin stuck out defiantly, "Because, even now you haven't tried or made any inclination to hurt me!"  
Len grabbed the jutting chin between his claws, and placed his forehead extremely close to Rei's, looking straight into the piercing yellow eyes before saying, "What if I'm just tricking you? Don't you know the old tales? I could be luring you into a state of false security, and when I have you complete trust, I may just turn around and eat you."  
Rei matched Len's stare head on and said, "Your not tricking me, I can see it in your eyes... I don't know why, but I feel completely safe in your hands... And you wouldn't ever intentionally hurt me."  
"Oh really?" Len said tightening his grip on Rei's chin, "And why do you think that?"  
"I don't really know... But you could of killed me at any time and you haven't... Plus you seem to be making sure you don't draw blood with your grip... But mostly because, your eyes are warm. I know you won't hurt me...Len." Rei called the werewolves name for the first time.

Len, at the sound of his name, let go of his tight grip, in order to caress Rei's face, Rei leaning into the gentle touch, eyes half-lidded. Sky blue connected with neon yellow, twisting, turning, creating a new colour altogether. It bout noticing it, they started to lean slowly towards each other, and then...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUH! Are they gonna kiss!? Well, drop some reviews and I MAY be in a good enough mood~ maaaaaybeee~**

**B: I surprised no one has tried to slaughter you yet...**

**oh, they've TREID! *laughs crazily* but ima put the laughter back in manslaughter!**

**B: *sighs* review, follow favourite, REVIEW please, minna~!**


	7. Chapter 5: I'm Evil!

**Hey minna~!**

**S: *reads over chappie* YOU EVIL LITTLE -**

***gags Snow* so yeah! Sorry for the long wait minna~ I'm lazy. Very lazy. XP! Buuuut, I've gotz YouTube channel thingie ima doing with ma friends if you'd care to check it out! Umm, I would give you the name of the channel, but I forgot, so just search Awesome Nialli, (- Nialli is one of my friends~), watch the video, and go to the channel page and SUBSCRIBE! **

**K: your crazy if you think anyone's gonna subscribe after you've - **

**QUIET! No spoilers~!**

**B: *sigh* Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Vocaloid, she just owns the plot~**

**Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

Rei POV He bit me! Shocked, I quickly tried to move my face away to see the slightly bleeding wound, but Len kept it close to his own. Len SOS Without realizing it, Len nipped Rei's lip, causing some of his warm, strawberry-red blood to flow. Now, despite what people say, Fae Folk don't drink blood, (not even the vampires) unless they wanted to, but they can live without it. Yet looking at the blood welling up on Rei's plush lips, Len wanted so bad to just give into temptation and taste it. So, when he noticed Rei pulling his face away, Len unconsciously drew it closer. Right them, Len decided to see what made this boy so special, consequences be damned! 'Plus,' Len mused, 'Maybe he'll finally get that I'm dangerous and leave...' Ignoring the hurt he got from that thought, Len stuck out his long pink tongue, and slowly, teasingly, traced it over Rei's bottom lip, were he had cut him. He watched with interest as his human's face turned as red as his strawberry flavored blood, and saw him start to open his mouth. 'Can't have that, now can we...' Len thought, close to being intoxicated by that little taste. Len quickly brought his face even closer to Rei's sputtering one and said, "You talk too much." He quickly covered Rei's lips with his own. The kiss was awkward at first, Rei, not sure whether the hands he placed on Len's tattered jacket was trying to push him away, or pull him closer. Soon enough, Rei just gave up fighting it, and wrapped his arms around Len's neck. The kiss was languid at first, but quickly turned passionate when Len found that Rei wasn't fighting him anymore. Len pulled Rei onto his lap, and begged for entrance into Rei's mouth with his tongue. Rei, the ever playful one, teasingly denied him, until Len had enough, and used one of his hands to squeeze Rei's butt, successfully making him gasp in surprise, and letting Len's tongue in. The two tongues danced in a tango of passion, the fight for dominance quickly won by the werewolf. Len used his victory to explore Rei's hot, moist cavern. Rei was unfortunately running out of air, cursing his need to breathe as he slowly pulled away with a gasp. As soon as Rei's lips were off of his own, Len all but attacked Rei's neck, suckling at the skin there, leaving a lot of marks, declaring that Rei was HIS. Only he got to hear Rei's music-like moans, and feel Rei's body, painfully hard, pressed up against him. Len went down to the soft-skin in the junction between Rei's collarbone and neck, wolf fangs starting to poke into Rei's skin, when Rei moaned, "Len!" As if he was slapped across the face, Len quickly removed his mouth from Rei's neck, and instead put his forehead down in that space instead. "Len...?" Rei asked concerned, and a bit pissed off, lust slowly un-clouding his eyes, concern quickly filling the space it left behind. "Leave. NOW." Len said through clenched teeth. "Len..?" Rei said again confused and angry. Len slowly lifted Rei from his lap like he weighed nothing, and put him to sit down beside him. "Rei...Rei, Rei, Rei. You have NO idea what your messing with... It'd be best for you to just run along back to your human world, and forget all about me, pass me off as a bad dream if you must, just leave." Rei SOS Rei angrily stood up and faced the werewolf. "No! You have no idea what YOUR dealing with! YOU were the one that kissed ME, remember!? Was this all some sort of sick joke to you!? I NEVER let my guard down that much in front of anyone! Yet you come and..." Rei trailed off, tears in his eyes, "A-and then you w-want me to just pass you off as some silly d-dream!? This is what I get for trusting strangers, I don't know WHAT just happened, but don't worry, it probably won't be happening again anytime soon." With that, Rei turned his back and began to walk off, tears freely flowing down his face. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and, much to his detesting, he immediately knew it was Lens. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rei all but screamed, flailing his arms, turning around to face sorrowful blue eyes. "Rei..." "NO. IM DONE. YOU WANT ME GONE, FINE, I'LL GRANT YOUR BLOODY WISH!" With that, Rei turned once again, and ran, tears blinding his view. He ran until he was deep in the Endless Woods, even then he didn't stop till he tripped over a protruding tree root, and fell harshly to the ground. Once he fell, he just let it all out, bawling. By the time he was finished, he was so emotionally and physically drained, that he couldn't have fought back, even if he wanted to. The last thing he remembered was two pairs of cold, cruel eyes, one pair white, the other yellow, both slowly turning red before he blacked out.

* * *

**S: I loathe you** **i know~** **K: man, your more evil than ME *laughs*** **i know~** **B: there gonna hate you** **i know~!** **B: *sighs* Goshikku apologizes for the short chapter! Please review and follow and fav!**


	8. le gaspy gasp SOPA'S BACK, OH NO!

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

* * *

Goshikku: come on peps! Before you kill me for not uploading a really chappie, PLEASE LET THIS BE KNOWN SO IT CAN BE STOPPED!

Snow: Post this around, let your friends know!

Kuro: Help stop this damned SOPA! It just needs to go and die, in a hole, with Teá.

Blanche: Don't forget that all us writers, fans of the shows and movies and whatnot that we write fanfiction stories for, lovers of writing, drawing, and music will suffer from this.

Goshikku: i don't know about you, but I do NOT want to be sent to jail/juvie, for writing and reading fucking _**fanfiction. **_We disclaim, we don't act like we own anything, heck, they should be encouraging fanfiction, it makes teens read and write, and want to pick up more books, and support LGBT rights! Not to mention tis a perfect outlet, and will help you in English class ;D! XD!

Blanche: Please don't let people like Goshikku, and all of us fanfic/watt pad/youtubers/deviantartists get sent to jail, cuz of something as idiotic as this!

Kuro: Besides, Goshikku can't last a month in a public school, what makes you think she'll last a week in jail or juvie?

Goshikku: Hey! Don't tell them! *throws book at her* I swear...*sighs* Anyway please help us stop this. Please. Thank you everyone. *bows with Snow, Kuro and Blanche*


End file.
